Sakura's Master Plan
by GayEclipse
Summary: Sakura's birthday is today, now that she's 15, she's thinking about getting a boyfriend...to bad her plans are ruin! A trip to the hot springs got her thinking...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Master Plan!~Oh My Love~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Naruto Characters

Preview: Sakura's birthday is today, now that she's 15, she's thinking about getting a boyfriend...to bad her plans are ruin! A trip to the hot springs got her thinking...

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

"Sakura!"

her mother said, knocking on the door.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be at work all day, have a happy birthday."

Sakura's mother said, shutting the door to go to work. After hearing the door slam Sakura rose up out of her bed, and into her bathroom.

"Today, I'm 15 and still boyfriend less!"

Sakura said, sighing. She began to run her hands through her hair.

"Finally, my hair grew out to its normal length! What was I thinking cutting my hair like an idiot?!"

Sakura said, now brushing her hair. She jumped into the shower, and then went out the door.

" A nice dip in the hot springs wouldn't be so bad, sure why not."

Sakura said to herself, now heading down to the hot springs. After paying the lady the money to enter the hot springs, she put her clothes in the locker and walked into the hot springs, only wearing a towel. She looked around and noticed not too many people we're there. Only Ten-Ten, Ino, two older women, and Hinata, who was all the way on the other side sitting by herself.

" Hmm, I'll go keep Hinata company!"

Sakura said, walking over to the white-eyed beauty.

"Hey Hinata, mind if I join you?"

Sakura asked sweetly. Hinata looked up to see who asked her, and blushed.

"S-sure Sakura."

Hinata said, making room for Sakura.

"Oh, happy birthday Sakura."

Hinata said, blushing once more at the pink haired beauty.

"Oh wow, you remebered? Thank you Hinata!"

Sakura said, now fully in the hot water.

"O-of course I remembered, I was going to look for you after this to give you your present."

Hinata said, looking down.

"HEY! SAKURA!"

Ino yelled, now hovering over her. Sakura quickly looked up in fear to see whose voice that belonged to.

"Oh, Ino. What is it?"

Sakura asked, a little annoyed now.

"Well, I just happen to stop by, and I wanted to tell you that someone has a crush on you."

Ino said, quickly looking at Hinata then back at Sakura. Sakura stood up to Ino, and asked who it was like a schoolgirl.

"Clam down, it's a chick."

Ino said, putting her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"A-a-a-a CHICK?!"

Sakura screamed, jumping back like a scared kitten.

"Yeah, that's all I'm saying. Bye Sakura."

Ino said, turning around to leave. Then turned back around to Hinata, and glared at her. "

Cya Hinata."

Ino said leaving.

"W-w-wow..."

Hinata said in shock.

"Ya! I know! Man, I don't know what to do..."

Sakura said, sitting back down in the water.

"W-well, who ever the girl is, she sure is lucky.."

Hinata said, with a hint of sadness across her voice.

"Lucky? Lucky how?"

Sakura asked, turning to face Hinata.

"O-o-oh w-w-well I- hey, will you do my back please?"

Hinata said, turning around so Sakura won't notice her red cherry pie face.

"Do you back? Uh, sure. I don't have a rag or anything. I have to use my hands."

Sakura said, squeezing the bottle of soap gel in her hands, then rubbing it on Hinata's back.

"Wow, Hinata, you know you have really soft skin..."

Sakura said, now washing Hinata's lower back. Hinata began to blush even a darker shade of red.

"T-t-t-thank you."

Hinata managed to say. Something pushed Sakura, making her whole body fall onto Hinata, her hands grabbing Hinata's boobs.

"Hinata what was that?!"

Sakura said with fear, her hands grabbing on Hinata's boobs tighter.

"Huh? Whats that?"

Sakura said, still holding Hinata but looking behind to see who made her so scared. She began rubbing Hinata's boobs. "

Wow they're soft, what is that?"

Sakura asked, slowly turning her head to Hinata, now realizing what she had grabbed.

"Oh my god Hinata! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't know!"

Sakura said apologizing, now letting go of Hinata's boobs. Hinata slowly began to turn around, now red at the face, not from anger but embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I-it's okay S-s-s-s-sakura."

Hinata said, looking down at her feet underwater. "Hina-" Sakura tried to say.

"I gotta go Sakura!"

Hinata said, rushing out of the water covering herself with her hands.

"Crap, Hinata I'm sorry!"

Sakura yelled. She sighed and got out of the water and into the locker to dress up and go home. Now at her house she dropped herself on the couch and sighed, then began to look at her hands.

"They we're so soft..."

Sakura whispered to herself.

"So round..and big..soft..smooth..kissable.."

Sakura shot up from the couch.

"What the hell am I saying?! I'm straight! What the hell is wrong with me! I don't like chicks! I-I like...Oh god I don't know what I like..."

Sakura said, slowly sitting back on her couch.

Kenny: Haha, that's chapter one for ya! Hope ya like it. To be honest, I hate that stupid pink haired girl. But with Hinata by her side, gosh, so cute. Hinata forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talking For A Moment.

Sakura was walking along the lonely streets of Konoha.

"What am I going to do? I don't even know where to start with her..."

Sakura said to herself, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Sakura? What are you doing walking the streets? It's very late." A

familiar voice said. Sakura turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade...I was just...thinking."

Sakura said while drafting off with her words.

"Sakura, if you need some to talk to, I'm always here for you."

Lady Tsunade said, laying her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"You probably, wouldn't understand, or just maybe get angry at me..."

Sakura said, looking at the ground and squeezing her eyes tight, trying not to cry.

"Try me."

Lady Tsunade said, now determined to help the poor girl.

"I...I don't know..."

Sakura said, now fully crying.

"Sakura, I'm your best friend, you been there for me, and now I'll be here for you. Please, maybe we should go to my house and talk more privately there."

Lady Tsunade said. Sakura just nodded and walked the long path to Lady Tsunade's house. After pouring some tea for the both of them, Lady Tsunade began to speak.

"Sakura, something or someone I might say, might surprise you, but it won't happen likely. But if it does, please understand."

Lady Trunade said calmly, drinking some of her tea.

"What will surprise me?"

Sakura asked, now drinking some of her tea.

"If it happens your know. So anyway, what's wrong Sakura?"

Lady Tsunade asked. "I'm...having feelings towards a weird person..."

Sakura said, hopeing Lady Tsunade would get the point.

" And who that be-"

A ninja suddenly appeared in front of Lady Tsunade in a panic.

"L-lady Tsunade! We have a problem! Come follow me."

The ning said. Lady Tsunade sighed and then.

" Sakura, tomorrow we'll talk more, meet me here at 2pm okay?"

Lady Tsunade said already leaving, not waiting to hear her answer.

"Sure..."

Kenny: This chapter sucked I know, but I had to end it, I didn't want it to be so long as the 1st chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise, Hospital Visit.

Sakura began knocking on Lady Tsunade's door. After a few knocks, Lady Tsunade open the door.

"Oh Sakura, hey...please come in..."

Lady Tsunade said sadly.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade?"

Sakura asked, now in Lady Tsunade's house.

"It's just...well yesterday, it was big news. Hinata Hyuuga, and Shizune are hurt badly, there in the hospital. I was going up there now to see Shizune..."

Lady Tsunade said, forcing her tears not to show.

"Let's go right now!"

Sakura said, grabbing Lady Tsunade's hand, running over to the hospital. After they checked in with the nurses they found out that, Hinata and Shizune are sharing rooms. They went to the room number the nurse told them and opened the door, only to find a badly hurt Hinata, and Shizune.

"Shizune!"

Lady Tsunade said, running up to her and kissing her fully on the lips. Hinata and Sakura both stared at the two women. After breaking apart from the kiss Lady Tsunade realize what she had done, and began to blush while looking over at the two girls.

"Well...no lying through this one, me and Shizune are lovers."

Lady Tsunade said, grabbing Shizune's hand.

"Lady Tsunade...come closer to me...I have to tell you something."

Shizune said, whispering into her lover's ear. Lady Tsunade looked up at Sakura, then Hinata.

"Hinata, Sakura..."

Lady Tsunade began to say then.

"Sakura, you told me your having feelings towards a weird person..."

Lady Tsunade said, finishing her sentence.

"And Hinata, you told me your having feelings towards a person, you encounter in the hot springs..."

Shizune said, drafting off into her sentence. Both Hinata and Sakura looked at each other in shock.

"I think, it's time for me to go...oh...H-hinata...umm...I'm glad your...your..."

Sakura was trying to say, but her tears got in the way. So she ran out of the room but screamed.

"I'm glad your okay! I'm glad your okay!"

Kenny: And the ice is broken...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Thinking

Sakura was sitting at home, rethinking of what went on yesterday.

*Flash Back*

"Sakura, I didn't know the out come of all this, please forgive me." Lady Tsunade said.

"How could you do this?! I wasn't even ready to tell her!" Sakura screamed.

"I was doing what was best!" Lady Tsunade said.

"No!" Sakura said, charging at Lady Tsunade only to be throw out a window.

*End Of Flash Back*

"How could this happen?...I never told her...it was Hinata..I'm not even..gay.." Sakura said, chocking on her own words.

"She was so red in the face...so cute..Argh! What am I saying?! She'll hate me!" Salura said, shooting up from the couch only to hold her arm in pain.

"Damn you Tsunade..Why..why did this happen?!...I'm suppose to like boys!..What about Saskue?..That black haried freak..ew..ohh! I need to talk to someone..." Sakura said, leaving her house to go to the ramen shop.

Once at the Ramen sshop she found Ten-Ten sitting down. ordering some ramen. Sakura sighed then said.

"Oh gosh, might as well." Sakura said, walking over to the Ramen shop.

"Umm, Ten-Ten?" Sakura said, sitting right by Ten-Ten.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Ten-Ten said, with a sad look on her face.

"Ten-Ten , can you do me a favor? Come to my house tomorrow, I-I just really need to talk to someone." Sakura asked, lowin her head with her eyes tearing up.

Ten-Ten raised an eyebow. "Talk? Hmm, okay- sure Sakura-Chan."

Sakura nodded, and slowly walked off. "I..I hope everything goes alright." Sakura said to herself softly.

Hinata bumped into Sakura. "Oh! So-sorry." Hinata said, now looking up.

"Sakura?!" She yelled in surprise.

"Hin-Hinata?..Umm..H-how are you?" Sakura asked nervously.

"G-good..." Hinata said.

An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"My daugther will not be wasting her time with the likes of you, Ms. Haruno." Hinata's dad said, whispering into Sakura's ear.

Sakura jumped and turned around. "Ah! Ugh..wait-what? Likes of me?" Sakura said slowly.

"F-father!" Hinata yelled, her face red.

"By the likes of your homosexuality. Godd bye- Ms. Haruno." Hiashi said, grabbing Hinata's hand and walking off.

Sakura stood there in shock. "..."

"Hmph. I always thought you had eyes for that Hyuuga girl." Saskue said, upcoming fom the shadows.

"Oh what's it to you?!" Sakura yelled, blusing.

"Heh, nothing. Just ya know- good luck." Saskue said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why are you being so nice? Eh, whatever-bye." Sakura said walking off.

"I actually liked you..." Saskue said, standing there.

Ken: Love triangle anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 She's Mine!

Sakura - now waking up from a never she'd never expect she'd have. She quickly sat up, gasping from shock, after breathing heavly - she calm down, slowly storking her healthly pink.

"Maybe...I am falling for her? How...T-this just doesn't make sense's!" Sakura said to herself, grasping area's of her hair - she stop & shook her heas, as she went into the shower.

After an hour long shower, she walk out the bathroom to get dressed. She headed for the training ground, she ran into Naruto on the way there.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto seem less enegrit then usual.

"Hey Sakura." He sad, his blond hair covering his crystal blue-eyes.

"You let your hair grow out?" Sakura asked curiosuly. He pushed his hair back, his eye's shined in the sunlight, but you could tell sadness grew across his eyes.

"Naruto, whats wrong?" Sakura asked, her hair blowing though the wind. Naruto stop as they was at the training ground's.

He sigh, as he push his hair back again.

"The person I love, has they're eyes set on someone esle." Naruto said softly.

"Well, hello you two." Kakashi said behind them. Sakura jumped up from shock.

"Kakashi!" She yelled. Naruto stood there w/ pain still in his eyes. Saskue walk up, acting cool as he smirked.

Naruto looked up at him as tears appaered in his eyes, he quickyly whipped them away. Sakura roll her eyes.

"Okay guys- we're going to pratice the basic non killing your emeny, making them surrender w/ the death move." Kakashi said calmly, sightly strokiing his silver-whitist hair.

"I'll try - Kakashi." Saskue said, grinning his devilish grin, he leap towards Naruto, pulling out a shirken. Naruto swiftly grab Saskue's hand & threw him aganist a tree, he pulled out a kunia-knife to his neck. Saskue's eye widen in shock.

"H-how..." He whispered to himself. Sakura's mouth openned in disbeilf.

"Very good, Naruto." Kakashi said clapping his hands. Naruto walked back towards Sakura, he sighed.

"He was open.." Naruto said softly. Sasuke walked back over to them, pissed. His dark-blue eyes filled w/ wage.

"That seem to take up too much time, this session is over." Kakashi said, putting his hands in his deep navy blue pockets.

"Wow...that was was short." Sakura said.

"Well..I got things to do." Kakashi said, making a hand sign, as he disappaered. Naruto sighed.

"Hey..Naruto." Saskue said, grabbing Naruto's chin. The blond haired chuuin blushed, as he slapped his hand away.

"Do me a favor, go get Hinata for me. Please cutie?" Saskue said flirting. Sakura's back straighten as she heard Hinata's name. Naruto sigh, as he made some hand signs of his own and disappeared, only to soon return, w/.a beaufiful Hyuuga girl- Hinata. Sakura's face instantly flsuhed a dark red.

"W-what is it?" Hinata said. Saskue grab Hinata by her wasit, pulling her into his chest.

"I was wondering - if you we're single." Saskue asked smirking. Sakura and Naruto look at him w/ anger in both of they're eyes.

"W-well, I am-but." Hinata tried to say, Saskue moved his lips toward's Hinata, they're lips almost meeting- he was going in for the kiss. Sakura felt her body take control, she pushed Saskue & held on to Hinata's arm.

"No, you can't have her! She's mine!"

Sakura screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata's face was a dark red. Saskue & Naruto stood there in shock.

Sakura now realizing what she done, let go from Hinata.

"I...I.." Hinata kissed her. Sakura's green eyes were full of shock, as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed back.

"I...I love you Sakura, I always have." She said softly, after breaking the kiss.

Saskue smirked. "Look's like our plan worked Hinata." Sakura & Naruto look at them.

"P-plan...?" Sakura said shocked.

"You see, I love Naruto here, but he was too shy to say anything. You saw how mad he got, so he does have feelings for me, I know that for sure now." Saskue said.

"And Sakura...I love you...but you..you wouldn't talk to me, so we came up w/ this plan to win your hearts..." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide open, his blonde hair blowing through the wind. Saskue pulled him into a loving kiss.

"You must think I'm an asshole..." Saskue whispered.

"Just...just shut up and hold me.." Naruto said softly, his tears full of tears. Sasuke pulled him into a hug, stroking his blonde hair.

Hinata laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder, her face.

"L..let's talk at my house, okay?" Hinata said, leading her to the Hyuuga families main house. Saskue took Naruto home.

"Let's go talk at your house also." He said.

_-_Hyuuga Families Main House_-_

Hinata lead her to her room, she locked the door, as he sat on the bedside Sakura. They look at eachother, they're eyes locked.

Sakura slowly kissed her, leaning her on

the bed. She slowly unzipped Hinata's jacket, she rubbed Hinata's breats through her bra - as she softly kissed her neck loveingly.

Hinata moaned sightly.

Her father grabbed a spare key, as he made his way to his daugther's room.

"And your sure, she came w/ that pink haired girl?" He asked a maid. The maid nodded. He openned the door, his eyes grew w/ anger.

"You dare deny my orders?!" He yelled. Sakura & Hinata look up, both in they're bra's, and wearing pants. Sakura covered herself.

Hiashi grabbed a knife, Hinata saw what was coming, she grabbed Sakura's shirt, and also her shirt as they both ran out the house.

"W-where are we going?!" Sakura said, running behind Hinata, night was falling quickly.

"Somewhere, we can go. Just me & you. Sakura I love you!" Hinata said. A bow went through the night sky, aiming for one of the girls.

"Will you, be mine?"

"Always..."


End file.
